The problem of trying to remember and keep secret passwords that enable access to private information is well known in the art.
In an attempt to help people use different passwords for different information access, such as access to a secure web site, some web publishers use a hint capability. This hint capability typically allows the user to write a short sentence or word to help them remember what password they will use in a future session. If they forget their password they are able to click a hint button that shows them a hint to help them remember the password and hopefully they can obtain access.
Another approach to increasing security with passwords is to encourage the use of long or complicated passwords. While more secure, the fact that the password never changes and is more difficult to remember than a simple password means that it may be harder for someone to guess the password, however if a thief is able to observe the user enter the password, by looking over the users shoulder while at work for example, the advantage of having a long password is lost.
European patent application EP 2278 525 to Fischer does describe a system based on hints however the described system is relatively complex and seeks to present the user with a bewildering array of true and false hints as part of the process of password entry. Furthermore, in preferred embodiments the system still comprises a username and conventional password (the prefix) entry to which is added a prompted password system (the suffix). As such the system still requires a user to remember an unprompted password and it is subject to attack by a key logger as are conventional username and password systems. That is the system requires a previously agreed password with each of the respective system.
WO2001044916 Microsoft (Sierra) PCT application shows the idea of a hint balloon that can show a hint or prompt associated with a password field for the purpose of reminding the user what the password might be. Again this system does not result in a different password for each login attempt and as such also suffers from risk of attack by a key logger.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,024,791 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,862 appear to show the idea of using hints on a per character basis. They do not show the idea of hints for an entire password. It is also not immediately clear whether the hints would prompt identification of the character in the mind of the user or whether they are just simply familiar images which you see when you are getting the character sequence entry correct (as opposed to unfamiliar or “false” images that you get if it turns out you are entering a wrong character sequence). Again this system does not result in a different password for each login attempt and as such also suffers from risk of attack by a key logger.